Frisky Wool
by Pokemance
Summary: Male trainer gets more than he asked for once he gets a Wooloo in the mail, Now an ongoing series! Warning: Non anthro, Femdom, Pokephilia, creampie included.
1. Frisky wool

I recently got a friend of mine gift me a Wooloo, I asked for one for Christmas, but due to some timing issues I got it now, it was gifted from a Galar friend of mine, I mentioned to him that I would like to take on knitting, first he question the hobby, a bit of a weird one for a 25 year old guy, but I like it, it's relaxing. I work as a full time programmer, my life revolves around deadlines, having a hobby is necessary.

I pull out Wooloo from the Amazon box, it came with a heal ball and some kind of cream, I pet it's fur, get it in the pokeball, however as it went into the pokeball, out of it's wool fell a wooden instructional card, it was bitten but from what was readable, the cream was to prevent rashes in her posterior and to "depending [bitten] apply accordingly, use at least twice a week for bigger Wooloo [bitten]".

Apparently it was a she, I applied the cream for the first time, as it said in the readable parts of the manual, "between butt" and "shaken not stirred" Wooloo instantly got more affectious towards me. I did it twice a week until the cream ended.

Once it did, Wooloo started, every night banging at my bedroom door, at the same days I used to apply the cream, increasingly using more force on it, tonight she knocked down the door...

"Wooloo, why do you want from here? " I say to her, she gets right near the bed, she tries to get in, " fine you can come to my bed, it's not like I can stop you now" I say to her as she finally managed to climb into the bed, the first thing she did was throw the sheets to the floor, "hey! No, bad Wooloo..." I say to her before looking at her eyes, they seem filled with immense amount of something, something I don't want to find out what.

As she suddenly jumped to my lap, I jumped away, about to go lock myself in my bathroom I get tackled from behind and fell to the floor, only to be dragged into my bed by my ankles, once on it again Wooloo , with evil in her eyes, lays on top of my chest, I try, in panic, to get up, on my eyes nothing but tears, I couldn't get up, Wooloo forcefully exposes my dick with her mouth.

She plays with it with her tongue, sometimes softly biting the tip with her teeth, I just thought I was going to die, eventually I get tired of flailing and screaming, she had managed to get my dick hard with her mouth, I feel her shaking her weight and try to get up, only for her to pop one of my arms off it's socket with minimal effort, I fully submit after that, the emotional and physical pain were too much.

She changes her position so her, Pokémon mouth of hers faces mine, with great glee, and blushed, she kisses me, her tongue rubbing mine, force feeding me her saliva, she stops the kiss, her face blissful contrasting mine which only dried after my tears stopped. Wooloo slowly backs up, my tip surrounded by her wool collides with a wet entrance.

" No, Wooloo, it's time to stop!" I say to her while trying to sit on my butt, she pushed me down, weirdly popping my arm back in it's socket. Wooloo then smiles at me, I, for a split second thought it was over, however she was just warming up, in one fell swoop she moves back as fast as she can, my shaft splits her tender vagina apart, my tip violently slammed past her cervix which pushed my foreskin back, her erect clit squished between our crouches as my balls smack against her anus, Wooloo moaning loudly as she starts to cum, which makes her vagina spasm, her cervix widen and then tighten with each spasm who forced my tip to penetrate past her cervix once it tighten and withdraw when widen.

Wooloo notices I am trying my best not to cum, however it just makes her cum harder, her vaginal spasms fasten as she runs once again, taking advantage of this she slams my dick as into her as she can, her spasms now jerking my entire soaked shaft as my tip made a wall in the back end of her very fertile uterus, thick warm loads of cum jet out of my dick, making Wooloo cum for the third time, as thick jets of excess cum spray into my bed, inseminating her ovulating womb.

The next morning, she was back to normal, still full of my cum, with a budge, and leaking, I get on the pc and search for Wooloo manuals on DuckDuckRotom, this is what I found :

"Silky Wooloo's, depending on your libido apply accordingly, use at least twice a week for bigger Wooloo lust" and then had some pokephilia photos with the legend " she likes it deep between her butt like all Wooloo like shaken not stirred" and had a warning in the back which says "Warning: Lust increases with pregnancy, highly fertile Wooloo (aka pregnancy guaranteed, happy parenthood), no refunds"

From under the table, the pregnant Wooloo starts to suck on my exposed dick, blushed, "kill me" I say.


	2. Her Fetish

Wooloo had eaten my everstone, it lodged in her appendix. I have given our egg to adoption, I then had her fallopian tied. Despite that her cravings didn't stop, but at this point I welcome them.

I arrive home from work, " Honey I'm home" I say as I close the door behind me, I could hear her throttling down the stairs, a big grim in her face, she jumps on top of me which pushes me on the couch, she hastily rubs her crouch on my waist, softly moaning, " easy girl, let me help" I say grabbing her depraved hips, halting them as I expose my dick onto her labia, slowly pushing it in.

I could feel her get wet around me, she nuzzles my head carefully not to harm me, but her impatience got the best of her and she begins to ride my dick with haste while her face looks with guilt at me, nymphomaniac as usual.

As her strength overcomes mine I remove my hands from her hips to avoid another round of broken wrists. Despite all previous fuckings, she was as tight as ever, she starts to speed up, more and more. Her body cums on me as her strength fades and her mind goes blank. I lay her belly up on the couch and kiss her forehead.

My dick was soaked and dripping her fluids, I pack away my work stuff and get back on the couch. The best way of humiliating a Wooloo is to make her stuck belly up, which Honey was. I spread open her wool and then her wet labia as she frowns on me.

I sit, today was one of those days were she was really needy, I stick my tongue inside of her pussy, she puts a paw on my head, I look at her face as I licked her depths, she was moaning but was confused, she had one eye closed, blushed as a tomato. It's the first time I try this on her, once she gets used to it she begins to play with my hair.

It didn't last long, with her feet she pushes me on my back, almost breaking my collar bone, on my chest a imprint of her hooves forms into a scar. Rushing to it she sits her labia on my face and gulps up my dick up to her throat, I was still sore from her kick but was glad she liked having me lick her depths.

Spreading her labia, I resume lapping at her depths while rubbing her clit, she was carefully sucking my dick, since she is a sheep she has no sensitivity in her mouth whatsoever, but she seems to be overly careful with it, soon I end up cumming deep into her mouth, lucky just as she cums again.

She climbs on my lap and sleeps on me, if she wasn't such a brute, I would call her cute. I roll her to the floor and go make dinner. Salad with some bacon and cheese, as today is a special day.

As per usual she begins sucking my dick under the kitchen counter as I cook, hence the reason why I don't wear pants at home. I finish in her mouth then go grab a package I bought on my way home. " it's a vibrator, to commemorate our first year anniversary, with it you can cum before I get home as much as you want" I say as I stuff it in her, I grab the remote and show her how it works, she quickly learned it.

The rest of the night went as normal as usual, her falling asleep on the couch with her belly full.

Breakfast time at work, I got a separate studio so I could actually get some work done, specially without Honey trying to fuck me all day, I get a notification on my phone, a friend mine sent me a news article under " isn't this where you live?", I open up the article and start reading, turns out the door of my apartment building was broken into but from the inside, seemed like some one managed to ride a car out from the halls, the only clue of what happen was a small remote with what appeared to be a bite mark. A... Very... Familiar...remote...

"OH GOD! SHE ATE THE REMOTE OF THE VIBRATOR!" I shout in panic, I grab the manual, and rush to the malfunctions section, "...in case of remote malfunction the vibrator will vibrate intensely every thirty seconds." It says.

I feel the building shaking like and earthquake, my steel re-enforced concrete wall crumbles like a piece of paper, Honey was extremely blushed and needy, concrete dust everywhere. She presents at me, I quickly pull the vibrator out of her, she rests on the floor, her pussy pulsating fluids on the floor, I call the cops and ask about the damages, " oh, she didn't damage anything other than the apartment door and your studio wall, you know she apparently actually rode a bus to your location, we have the camera footage to prove it, uncanny right?!" the cop on the other side says.

I put a storage closet over the hole in the wall, I was done here for the day, just one more thing to do here...

I shove my dick inside her from behind, she looks at me over her shoulder and smiles, blushing once again, her legs continue resting on the floor as I plough deep into her, " the vibrator was a bad idea wasn't it?" I say, she giggles. She shortly begins to moan, I am surprised she doesn't try to get dominance over me, but apparently she was really enjoying it as she is even more wet than usual.

She shouts out a moan as my dick shoots thick creamy warm strands of cum into her cervix seeping into her craving soaked womb. Once I pull out she turns to me and kisses my cheek, seems like she really enjoyed it.

I wire the money to the apartment complex, claiming responsibility. They agreed to not press charges and to give my Wooloo a car sensor, so she could leave through the garage door. The studio wall was easily replaced.

I don't regret the costs of all of this though, as it turns out Honey likes me fucking her on the floor from behind, seems to be her fetish.

**Pokemance:**

**Been a while since I wrote a note at the end of a chapter, feels weird. Anyways my most recent fanfictions seem to not be that much loved. Go check out " What have I done".**

**Thought of coming back and turning this one on an ongoing series of Wooloo depravity. Let me know in a review of you want the next chapter to be some steamy action on a movie theatre or on a camping trip.**


	3. Movie Night (Fucked up)

Movie night, local screenings of movies have been scarce due to Covid, fortunately this means Pokémon are now allowed into theatres. This is mostly good if your Pokémon isn't a nymphomaniac brute Wooloo called Honey.

The movie was "Eeveelutions: Endgame" more than ten years of movies lead to this one, I didn't watch it when it first premièred but now I get to enjoy it on the big screen.

"Looks like we have the entire room for ourselves" I say as instant regret fills me as Honey bites her lips at me, she goes to the door and kicks it. I try to open the door and get out but the lock was broken. Before I could reach any other door she did the same to them.

The movie starts, I bang on the doors, "the locks are broken, let us out!!" I say but no one hears. Honey grabs my ankles and drags me to the middle of the room, there she forcefully pops both my arms out of their sockets, making sure I wouldn't move. Then she carefully pulls down my pants before, beginning to lick my dick, however it was fruitless, as much as she tries licking me I manage to keep my mind of it, frustrated she looks at me mad.

We both hear someone munching on popcorn, as I look back at her she was gone, I try to get up but the pain was to intense. Prancing, Honey gets back with a cub Purrloin, grabbing the cub by the back of it's neck, the cub was female. I just want to throw up.

Honey spits her to the floor and forces Purrloin to take my dick into her mouth, " Honey this is disgusting, she is but a mere child!" I say before she sits her pussy on my face, my words muffled by it. I feel Purrloin's mouth pull out of my dick, I still couldn't move my arms without immense pain. I suddenly feel my dick get jammed into something really tight, I hear Purrloin shout in pain as I feel a thick liquid flow on my balls, "oh no!" I try to shout only to get muffled. I could hear the Purrloin crying as Honey jammed me in and out of her.

As much as I tried to delay it, it was unavoidable. Thick warm strands of cum permeate Purrloin's underdeveloped uterus, filling it with cum, turning her first fertile egg into an actual egg.

Honey, pops my arms back into it's sockets, she gets off of me, Purrloin's face was disturbing. Her eyes all the way into the top, her tongue completely out as she breathes heavily. Her pussy leaking out a mix of both cum and blood. I couldn't help but cry and shout at Honey.


End file.
